


Back in Business

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, mythology from a foggy memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: The Fates took a break, weaving the tapestry of life can get so repetitive. But now they are back. And they have turned their sights on one hero in particular.





	Back in Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to womble for giving this a beta read.

 The Fates no longer sit weaving the tapestry of life, alone in their corner of Olympus. It got dull. The age of grand heroes passed, man’s belief dwindled, and their power faded with them. Not to mention pulling the strings of fate wasn’t as fun when no one tried to curse them out.

So the Fates concocted a plan. They would put their power into their instruments, to direct them in their absence. Then they would be free to explore the world at will, to interfere more directly.

And it worked. They just underestimated how much of their power it would take.

They slept for almost two thousand years. The blink of an eye for eternal beings, but the world of men changed a lot in the blink of an eye.

They woke in different parts of the world, a couple decades apart. But ultimately they found each other again, thanks to two people, and the son that would be born to them.

 [](https://imgur.com/EiZt9bN)

From a young age, James had been told by his parents that he had a great destiny. He would square his shoulders and confidently declare he was ready for his destiny, for his adventure to start. His parents would chuckle and his mother would say that the fates were looking out for him. She didn’t realise how right she was.

The one now known as Kincade felt a spark when the child was born. He was sure the others felt it too, but it was always his hands that wove the birth and younger years. And he knew in his soul that this was a rich purple thread—the thread of a hero.

So he did what the Greek gods were known for: he made plans to interfere. 

He took care of James while his parents were away. He told the young hero stories of great men and women who had come before. He taught him how to shoot a gun because he knew that would be crucial.

But soon the young man left Skyfall for good and the youngest of the Fates knew the thread had passed to his sister.

 [](https://imgur.com/ceiIeeI)

James passed through university, the Navy, and was now a double-oh agent of Her Majesty’s Secret Service. His number was 007. His father would’ve said it was a good sign, that seven was a magical number, that it was a number of heroes.

But he no longer believed in such notions. If there was such thing as Fate, he controlled his own. A double-oh could not afford to think otherwise. Nothing could shake this belief. Nothing until he met her.

She had been following him for some time, but she knew she needed to change his view of Fate. Drastic measures were called for. She crafted a life, called herself Tracy, and waded into the ocean.

He ran to rescue her, as she knew he would. Then she just kept throwing herself in his path. Even he couldn’t claim it was his own doing. Finally she felt his position shift and a shiver of renewed strength ran through her.

What she hadn’t seen was how she would feel for him. She told herself it was because she was not used to being on Earth, so close to all these emotions. She knew she had become attracted to the hero.

If she hadn’t been shot, she didn’t think she could’ve let her older brother take over his thread.

 [](https://imgur.com/3CgPLpP)

He wasn’t busy monitoring the young boy, so when the eldest Fate awoke, he set about reconnecting his siblings. Their powers were still too weak to connect their minds as before, so he connected their computers. Their skill with threads of life transferred well to the electrical web and visualising data flow was easy. He used his skills to follow James and he earned the name of Q.

He felt his phone buzz with a message from his siblings as soon as he left the hero in the National Gallery. They warned him of getting too close to the man. Q wanted to say he wouldn’t, but he was always the most vindictive of the three, and the way the mortal looked down at him would not stand. 

But so focused he was on the hero, that he forgot about the other threads. They were not as thick, but they would both end soon and he could only send his brother a warning while he directed all the players. 

Q kept the scissors away from M’s thread as long as he could, cutting other threads around the world, pausing only to snip Silva’s thread before fighting to give Bond a last moment with M. But he couldn’t delay forever, and soon the thread snapped. 

Later that night he got a text from his brother.  _ I don’t know how you deal with endings all the time. It hurts. _ Q had nothing to say to that. It was who he was.

It is also how he knew that even though James drove away, Q would see him return before the end. Afterall, his was the thread of a hero. And heroes can never run far from their destiny. So he only smiled sadly. The girl’s thread was nearing the end anyway. James still had many years.

And the Fates would be watching all of them.


End file.
